JOY DAY event : Truly madly in love
by Yuara Tirania
Summary: Jika kamu harus memilih apa yang kau inginkanMencintai atau dicintai?Mencintai seseorang butuh perjuangan dan konsekuensinya, kamu akan merasakan sakit hati. Dan kalau dicintai... kamu akan merasa dirimu diinginkan... tapi, jika kamu tidak mencintai dia, kamu akan menyakiti hati dia. dan rasa gundah selalu menghampirimu. Apa kamu sanggup menghadapinya? / KYUMIN / GS
1. Chapter 1

Jika kamu harus memilih... apa yang kau inginkan

Mencintai atau dicintai?

Mencintai seseorang butuh perjuangan dan konsekuensinya, kamu akan merasakan sakit hati...

Dan kalau dicintai... kamu akan merasa dirimu diinginkan... tapi, jika kamu tidak mencintai dia, kamu akan menyakiti hati dia. dan rasa gundah selalu menghampirimu. Apa kamu sanggup menghadapinya?

tetapi bagaimana jika cintamu datang menghampirimu dan menawarkan cerita cinta untukmu. apa kau akan menerimanya dan malah merelakan seseorang yang teramat mencintaimu.

apa yang akan kau pilih? cintamu atau seseorang yang mencintaimu

JOYDAY EVENT

KYUMIN

Truly, madly in love

GS

TWO SHOOT

* * *

Sore ini sehabis pulang les, aku langsung mandi setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi bertemu namja yang aku kagumi semenjak aku SD. Dia kakak kelasku. Aku tidak menyangka, namja itu.. prince charming-ku mengundang aku ke pesta ulang tahunnya, padahal kami baru saja bertemu kembali. Dan ternyata dia anak dari pemilik sekolah SMA ku. Aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah, kebetulan dia ingin menemui Ayahnya. Dia sangat tampan. Aku hampir pingsan ketika ia menyapaku.

"Wow, My beautiful princess" puji Sandeul ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Sandeul adalah teman dari adikku. Dia sangat menggemaskan. Banyak yang bilang kalau dia mirip dengan ku. Berarti aku menggemaskan?

"Wah.. gomawo" ucapku. Aku merasa pipiku terbakar. Dasar bocah itu, selalu saja menggodaku.

Aku berjalan kearah sofa sambil menenteng high heels ku.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sandeul sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Kencan. Sekarang kan jumat malam" jawabku asal, sebenarnya bukan untuk pergi kencan, aku hanya menggoda Sandeul saja.

"Kencan dengan siapa?" tanya Sungjin dengan suara yang sedikit di kencangkan. Saat ini Sungjin berada di dapur. Entah apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aston Kutcher" jawab ku asal. Terdengar suara sendok berjatuhan

"Ha ha ha sangat lucu noona. Mana mungkin Aston berada di korea" kata Sungjin mengejek.

Aku memutar mataku. Aston adalah artis Hollywood yang paling HOT yang pernah aku tahu... tapi... Namja yang berulang tahun hari ini jauh lebih HOT.

"Siapa Aston?" tanya Sandeul dengan suara yang... rapuh mungkin. aku memandang dia sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Aston.. dia artis luar negri" jawab Sungjin mewakilkanku. Sungjin keluar dari dapur lalu ia duduk disampingku.

"Jangan terlalu malam pulangnya" kata Sungjin sambil mengambil remote tv, sedetik kemudian Tv di depannya langsung menyala.

"Ia ia, kau jangan tidur terlalu malam. Bukannya besok kau harus ke sekolahan ya" kata ku memperingatkan.

Adikku, Sungjin sekolah di Hannyoung . salah satu SMP ternama di korea. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Orangtua ku tentu sangat bangga akan prestasinya. Sekarang orangtua ku, tinggal di mokpo. Beliau membelikan apartemen yang kami tinggalkan sekarang.

"Jadi aku masih punya peluang untuk dekat dengan Sungminie noona?" tanya Sandeul bersemangat.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Sandeul. Dasar bocah itu.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengijinkan kau berkencan dengan noona ku" pekik Sungjin

"Aku tak meminta restu darimu" bentak Sandeul "Kalau kita saling cinta, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menentang. Cinta kita akan abadi" lanjut Sandeul.

"Cih. Menjijikan"

"YA" Sandeul berdiri hendak menyambar Sungjin.

"Kalian jangan kekanak-kanakan. Aku berangkat sekarang, temanku mungkin ada di depan sedang menungguku" aku mengambil clutch bag ku lalu pergi meninggalkan dua bocah itu.

Setelah aku keluar dari pintu apartemen, aku mendengar Sungjin berteriak

"Say Hello untuk Victoria noona dari ku"

"YA, Victoria Noona punya ku" pekik Sandeul

"MWO, Katanya kau mengincar noona ku. Kenapa kau mengambil punya ku"

"Punya mu? Dia bukan punya mu. Dia punya ku"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, dua namja itu masih kekanak-kanakan. Aku masih mendengar suara mereka berdua namun tidak jelas mereka berbicara apa. hampir setiap saat mereka seperti itu, tapi mereka bakalan rukun kembali.

Aku melihat mobil Victoria sudah ada di pinggir jalan raya, aku berlari kearah mobil itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali, Jinyoung oppa pasti langsung melamarmu" puji Victoria ketika ia mulai membawa mobilnya kejalan raya.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar pujian Vitoria "Gomawo pujiannya tapi... mana mungkin Jinyoung melamarku, pacaran saja belum" kataku mengelak.

Victoria tertawa mendengar komentarku. Victoria adalah teman baikku semenjak SD, tentu saja dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Jinyoung. Dan Victoria juga awalnya menyukai Jinyoung tapi dia terlihat bersemangat untuk menjodohkanku dengan Jinyoung. Aneh sekali dia.

"Percayalah, dia tertarik padamu" Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala, Vicoria terus saja berceloteh, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya. Fikiranku dipenuhi dengan Jinyoung. Senyumannya, tawanya, suaranya... sangat merdu. Andaikan saja dia menembakku, aku akan menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dia.

"Okay, kita sudah sampai" kata Victoria sambil membuka seat belt nya. Aku tersentak ketika ia mengucapkan kata itu. aku langsung turun dari mobil, jantungku berdetak beribu ribu kali lipat. Oh my.. apakah ini rasanya jadi pengantin yang sedang berjalan ke altar pernikahan untuk melihat pasangan tercintanya. Aduh.. muka ku terbakar.

Victoria jalan menghampiriku lalu menggandeng tanganku, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menariku ke acara ulang tahun itu.

Ulang tahun Jinyoung diadakan di salah satu hotel ternama di Seoul. Dia sangat kaya. Tampan, kaya, dan sexy...

Aku dan Victoria memasuki ball room, tempat diadakannya pesta itu. aku menganga melihat kedalam ruangan. Semua tamu undangan sangat fantastik dan kaya. Terlihat dari gaun dan jas yang mereka kenakan. Aku dan Victoria ternyata datang terlambat. Di tengah ruangan ada seorang Ajushi yang sedang berpidato. Para undangan tidak merasa bosan karena cara penyampaian pidato itu di bubuhi humor.

Aku melihat Jinyoun tertawa ketika mendengar lelucon Ajushi itu. dia berada di depanku. Berjarak sepuluh meter mungkin. tampannya.. pangeranku... aku melihat dia memandangku sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Eh.. apa dia melambai kearahku?

"Ming... Jinyoung melambai kearahmu" bisik Victoria. Aku balas melambai dan dia tersenyum makin lebar. Aduh.. tampannya... eh . kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin pipis. Whoaaa. Senyumannya sangat mematikan. Aku harus ke toilet secepatnya. Aku pamit kepada Victoria lalu aku berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah , tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf" kataku tanpa menatapnya lalu aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku. sepuluh menit kemudian aku keluar dari toilet. Aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan salah satu acara yang paling bagus... samar-samar aku mendengar suara Jinyoung

.

"Dia bagaikan bidadari. Aku sangat mencintainya dulu hingga sekarang dan untuk selamanya...aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..tapi tiba-ti ba ia pergi dan sekarang aku bertemu lagi dengannya..." Para tamu bersorak sambil bertepuk tangan. Muka ku memanas. Apa dia ingin menembakku di depan para tamu. Itu sangat romantissss. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku. Ini bukan mimpi kan. Bentar lagi aku memiliki namja chingu.

Aku merasakan tangan kananku ditarik. Seseorang menariku ke luar hotel, menuju parkiran. Seseorang yang menariku seorang namja. Oh my. Siapa dia, kenpa dia menyeretku.

"Lepaskan aku" pekikku sambil meronta. Pegangan tangannya melepas. Dia berdiri membelakangiku. Siapa dia? kenapa dia menariku

Dia membalikan tubuhnya. Aku menganga. Dia... namja paling cool dan paling pintar di kelas unggulan. Kenapa..? kenapa dia tiba-tiba menariku? Bahakan aku dengannya tidak pernah saling menyapa.

"Cho Kyuhyun" nafasku tercekat. "Kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" tanyaku lirih.

"Temanmu menyuruhku mengantar mu pulang" katanya datar

"Victoria?" tanyaku terkejut. Sebenarnya aku tahu, 'teman' yang dia maksud siapa. dan Aku tahu kalau Victoria akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Kyuhyun bahkan di gosipkan pacaran. tapi kenpa Victoria menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku pulang. bukannya kita baru sampai dan... aku melewatkan pidato Jinyoung yang sangat romantis, pidato untuk ku.

"Iya, siapa lagi" katanya, lalu ia mencoba untuk meraih tanganku . aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menatap Kyuhyun ngeri.

"Kau berbohongkan? Kau ingin menyuliku lalu? Membunuhku atau... kau mencoba ingin memperkosaku" kataku histeris sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum jijik dan menatapku dari bawah sampai atas

"Aku? memperkosamu?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia berjalan kearahku dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, seakan-akan ada perekat disepatuku. Dia semakin dekat. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Sial, aku merasakan nafasnya di wajahku.

"Aku check dulu. Apakah kau masuk dalam kriteriaku" katanya lalu mundur satu langkah. Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat dia sedang memandangiku. Tatapannya seperti sedang menilaiku. ia mengusap-ngusapkan dagunya dengan tangan sebelah kanan.

"Aku suka wanita yang tinggi tapi kau terlihat pendek" katanya menghina.

"Aku suka perut yang rata, bukan yang buncit sepertimu" katanya lagi, aku melebarkan mataku. Ini namja sangat tidak sopan dan menjijikan. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dengan erat

"Aku suka bibir yang sexy, bukan bibir tidak karuan sepertimu. Dan yang paling penting, Aku menyukai dada yang besar dan kencang. Tidak sepertimu. Kecil dan lembek.. ak—"

PLAK

Tangan kananku perih ketika aku menamparnya. Dia sangat keterlaluan. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Teganya dia.

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang merah lalu menatapku geli. Dia tersenyum? what? Seharusnya dia minta maaf. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Enyah kau" pekik ku lalu aku berlari memasuki hotel lagi. Aku tidak menghiraukan dia yang terus memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang. Dia berlari mengejarku.

Aku mempercepat lariku. Ketika aku memasuki ball room, aku langsung berbaur dengan para undangan. Ada boyband Shinee yang sedang perform diatas panggung. Sial. Aku melewatkan pidato Jinyoung. Aku harus menemui dia sekarang. Dan mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya juga.

Aku terus mencari-cari Jinyoung. Tapi setelah berkeliling lebih dari lima kali, aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Dan sekarang kakiku sakit. aku memutuskan untuk duduk di ujung ruangan. Namun ketika aku berjalan kesana, aku melihat Victoria dan Kyuhyun sedang berbicara. Aku melihat muka Victoria terlihat panik dan ia memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menatapku. Dengan kecepatan kilat, aku memutar tubuhku dan berlari untuk menghindari namja itu. tidak peduli dengan kakiku yang kesakitan. Beberapa menit kemudian aku menemukan pintu besar, sepertinya pintu menuju taman. Kenapa di tutup? Bukannya tadi terbuka lebar.

Aku mendengar Victoria memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Victoria dan Kyuhyun berlari kearahku. Aku langsung membuka pintu besar dihadapanku. Dan aku terpesona ketika melihat pemandangan taman yang indah. Dari kejauhan aku melihat Jinyoung dia sedang berdiri menatap air mancur yang sangat indah, disekeliling air mancur itu. terdapat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Sangat indah.

Aku berlari kearahnya

"Jangan kesana. LEE SUNGMIN" teriak Kyuhyun. aku tidak peduli, aku tetap kesana. Aku berhenti berlari ketika jarakku dengan Jinyoung sekitar sepuluh meter. Dia berdiri memunggungku.

Aku mengatur nafasku. Bentar lagi.. kau mempunyai pacar. Tinggal menghitung detik.

Ketika aku ingin memanggil namanya, aku melihat seorang wanita dari arah samping menghampiri Jinyoung. Jinyoung menoleh kearah wanita itu lalu ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Dia menarik tangan wanita itu untuk mendekat dan ia langsung mencium wanita itu.. apa? mencium? Jinyoung mencium wanita itu? bukannya... bukannya ia menyukaiku? Aku merasakan itu. dia menyukaiku kan? Dari cara ia menatapku. Tapi kenapa ia mencium wanita lain?

Hatiku sakit... sangat sakit. ngilu... cinta pertamaku... tenggorokan ku sakit.. aku ingin berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.. tapi, kakiku seperti patung, tidak bisa digerakan.

Air mataku mengalir, ketika mereka masih berciuman dengan hasrat.. aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Bumi... telan aku sekarang.

Sebuah tangan menutupi mataku, dan tiba-tiba aku ditarik kedalam pelukan. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Dan aku menahan isakanku disana. tidak peduli kalau air mataku, bahkan ingus ku membasahi baju yang aku peluk sekarang.

Aku merasakan tangan seorang wanita mengusap lembut kepala ku. Aku menoleh kesamping, dia...Victoria mengelus rambutku sambil tersenyum perihatin. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku tahu sekarang, aku sedang memeluk Kyuhyun. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, namun ia malah menahanku. Ia tetap memelukku

"Shhttttt, tenang sweetheart" lirihnya lembut. Aku tetap mencoba meronta, namun dia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba aku menangis kencang sambil membalas pelukannya, sangattt erat. Aku masih sakit hati dengan ucapannya.

"Urghh tenang" katanya tercekat.

"Kalian ada disini?" aku mendengar suara kaget dari Jinyoung. sial. Dia melihat kami. Bagaiamana kalau ia tahu aku menangis.

Aku masih memeluk Kyuhyun, namun sekarang tidak seerat tadi.

"Iya, maaf, bukan maksud kami untuk mengganggu, kami ingin berpamitan" kata Victoria tenang, namun aku masih bisa mendengar getaran disuaranya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru ? bukannya kalian baru sampai? Dan... Sungmin kenapa?" tanya nya bingung

"Neneknya meninggal, dan dia sangat Shock" kata Kyuhyun santai. Okay, emang nenek ku sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Itu ada benarnya juga

"Aku turut berduka" katanya. Aku mengangukan kepala ku namun tidak melepaskan pelukanku.

Setelah berpamitan aku, Kyuhyun dan Victoria pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang tadi sedang melakukan french kiss.

Badan ku masih lemas tidak bisa berjalan sendiri. Kyuhyun menggandengku sampai di mobil. Victoria melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyetir, aku dan Victoria duduk di jok belakang. Victoria memelukku sambil berusaha menghiburku. Dan berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dia menyesal, dia juga tidak tahu kalau Jinyoung sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dia juga sangat terkejut ketika Jinyoung berpidato romantis untuk wanita lain...

Victoria terus bercerita, bukan bercerita tentang kejadian tadi, dia bercerita tentang hayalan kami dulu. Bertemu dengan pria idaman. Mencintai itu... sangat menyakitkan. Kenapa sesakit itu...

Setiap aku menyukai seorang pria, pria itu tidak menyukaiku. Sejak SMP dan sekarang. Pria yang dulu ku cinta. Cinta pertamaku... tidak mencintaiku malah berciuman dengan wanita lain. Apa benar aku tidak menarik? Apa benar perkataan Kyuhyun itu benar. Sejelek itukah aku?

Kyuhyun menatapku melalui kaca sepion. kami saling memandang, hanya sebentar. Dia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya. Benar ternyata... pria tidak menyukai ku. Termasuk namja ter nyebelin yang sedang menyetir ini. Aku... aku tidak menarik. Bebek jelek... beberapa menit kemudian mataku terasa berat, mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis. Lalu aku tertidur...

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. aku teringat kembali kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Ketika acara pesta ulang tahun Jinyoung. malam itu setelah Kyuhyun dan Victoria mengantarkanku pulang aku langsung berbaring lemas di ranjangku kemudian menangis kencang...

selama tiga bulan belakangan ini aku menangis di malam hari lalu Bangun dengan mata yang membengkak. Sampai-sampai Sungjin khawatir melihatku. Tapi apa daya? Setiap malam aku teringat kejadian itu... coba bayangkan, jika cinta pertamamu yang masih kau cinta ternyata berciuman di depan mata, apa yang kau rasakan? perih

aku merasa hatiku kembali sakit. ngilu... ternyata ini rasanya mencintai seseorang? Rasa sakit ini selalu dirasakan oleh seseorang yang sedang mencintai. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku tidak mau lagi merasakan ini. Aku tidak mau mencintai seseorang lagi. Biar orang lain saja yang mencintaiku. Tidak denganku.

Lebih baik dicintai dari pada mencintai.. mungkin tidak seperti ini rasa sakitnya...

Aku menatap jendela lalu aku terkesiap. Matahari sudah muncul diluar sana, dan aku belum mandi. Sekarang aku harus ke sekolah, bukan untuk belajar, tapi karena park Songsaenim menyuruhku menggantikannya mengajar musik untuk anak SMP yang kebetulan diadakan di SMAku.

Mati aku... kalau aku terlambat, Park Songsaenim akan membunuhku. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Setelah aku mandi dan berpakaian, aku berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar, aku langsung mengambil handphone itu. ternyata ada sepuluh misscall, dua pesan suara, dan tiga pesan masuk. Dan semuanya dari Park Songsaenim.

* * *

'Kau dimana Lee?'

' Kau tidak lupakaa, hari ini aku memintamu mengajar musik?'

'LEE SUNGMIN'

Itulah pesan dari guru Park. Dan aku menyeringit ketika membaca pesan yang terakhir. Guru Park benar-benar marah.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar dua pesan suara yang masuk. Aku belum sanggup mendengar teriakan guru park.

Pokoknya aku harus cepat-cepat. cari taxi.. aku butuh taxi sekarang. Aku menoleh kekiri dan kanan, tidak ada taxi. Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sebuah taxi yang terparkir cukup jauh dari ku. Aku harus mendapatkan taxi itu.

Sekuat tenaga aku berlari. Sepertinya hari ini aku sedang sial. Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Dan akhirnya terdengar lah suara gedebug yang cukup keras. Siku dan lutut ku sakit.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku, orang-orang hanya melihatku sesaat lalu memalingkan wajah, ada yang tertawa karena aku jatuh. Sialan.

Dengan malu aku mencoba berdiri tegak sambil menangkat dagu dengan penuh percaya diri. Ketika aku melangkah, kaki ku terasa keram. Aku hampir terjatuh lagi. Tapi kali ini ada seseorang yang menahan tangan kiriku. Dan membantuku berdiri...

Aku melongo melihat wajah si penolong itu. tampannya... matanya yang teduh, potongan rambut yang rapih, hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang mulus, tangan ku gatal ingin menyentuhnya. Namun aku tahan, kalau aku menyentuh wajahnya, bisa-bisa dia lari ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya lembut

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa" eh kenapa suaraku seperti tikus kejepit. Memalukan..

Dia tersenyum ramah "Kau ingin kemana? Mau aku antar?"

"Ah, aku mau ke , tidak terima kasih" tolak ku halus. Yang benar saja, dia menawariku tumpangan? Sedangkan kita baru bertemu. Walaupun dia tampan bak malaikat, aku tetap tidak mau. Aku bukan wanita gampangan.

"Yasudah, aku carikan taxi yah? Ayo hati-hati" aku berjalan pelan kearah taxi sialan itu. dia dengan hati-hati mengandeng tanganku. Pegangan tangannya begitu erat. Wajahku panas...

Dia membuka pintu belakang taxi lalu membantuku menaiki taxi itu. dia tersenyum

"Hati-hati yah" katanya. Aku membalas dengan anggukan dan taxi pun melaju.

* * *

Aku sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Walaupun aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh guru park. Aku menikmatinya,. Kapan lagi di marahi oleh guru killer? Bentar lagi aku lulus. Ini kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupa. Guru park adalah guru yang paling aku suka. Walaupun dia killer, aku tetap menyukainya.

Aku mengajari anak-anak alat musik. Terutama piano dan gitar. Dan aku mengajar tidak sendiri. Ada Hyukjae disini yang membantuku.

Setelah kelas bubar. Aku berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Walaupun hari ini libur, namun hari ini sekolahku terlihat ramai. Banyak yang melakukan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler.

Aku mendengar suara ricuh di lapangan basket, ternyata disana sedang diadakan lomba. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kantin, tetapi mataku masih melihat ke lapangan basket yang kebetulan berada disampingku.

Grrrr

Para namja memainkan bola basket dengan semangat, sedangkan para yeoja berteriak menyemangati. Aku melihat ada Victoria sedang berdiri disana sambil memegang botol air mineral. Ternyata dia ada disini,sedang apa dia?

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku melihat seorang namja dengan keringat yang bercucuran sedang mendrible bola ke arah ring. Dan... bola itu masuk kedalam ring. Semua orang bersorak gembira. Namja itu terlihat bahagia lalu memberikan High five kepada teman-temannya.

Sejenak aku terpana.. namja itu. Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa. Walaupun banyak keringat di wajah dan tubuhnya, dia terlihat Sexy. Tunggu dulu? Kyuhyun main basket? Si jenius itu? aku rasa mereka sedang taruhan. Si jenius ternyata biasa bermain bola basket juga.

Aku mengamati wajahnya yang... well ... begitu tampan. Aku tahu, dia malam itu menghina ku mati-matian. Tapi aku ingat, aku menangis dipelukannya. Dan dia mengusap pungunguku untuk menenagkanku.

Dia menatapku. Untuk beberapa detik kami saling tatap. Dia mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Lalu ia berbalik, berjalan menuju Victoria. Victoria tersenyum bahagia sambil menyerahkan handuk kecil kepada Kyuhyun. aku melihat Kyuhyun mencondoongkan tubuhnya kearah Victoria.

Bodohnya aku. kenapa aku tadi terpesona denga ketampanan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun itu kekasih Victoria. Sebenarnya apa yang aku fikirakan. Bodoh.. tidak Sungmin. tidak lagi. Kau tidak boleh mencintai siapapun. Biarkan para namja yang mencintaimu, dan tergila-gila padamu.

* * *

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kantin. Jalanku tertatih-tatih. Aku merasakan perih yang teramat di lututku. Sesampai disana aku memesan jus jeruk lalu aku duduk di bangku terdekat. Kaki ku keram. Ngilu...Ketika aku melihat lututku. aku terkejut. Kenapa menjadi parah seperti ini? Aduh... perih...

Ibu penjaga kantin menyerahkan pesananku. Dia menanyakan keadaanku, aku bilang, aku hanya terluka kecil. Tak usah menghawatirkan. Lalu ibu kantin itu menasihatiku supaya berhati-hati. Setelah puas ia menasihatiku, ia kembali ketempatnya.

Aku menyeruput es jeruk ku. Rasanya begitu nikmat...

Ketika aku asyik meminum es jeruk ku. Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh, dan ternyata itu Victoria. Ia tengah melambaikan tangannya. di samping Victoria ada Kyuhyun. bocah jenius itu masih mengenakan kaos basketnya.

Semenit kemudian Victoria sudah duduk didepanku di susul dengan Kyuhyun.

"Berapa lama kau menangis semalam hah?" bentak Victoria tiba-tiba. Kenapa bocah itu? lagipula bukan urusan dia juga aku menangis berapa lama. Kadang temanku yang satu ini terlalu overprotective.

Aku memutarkan bola mataku malas "Aku tidak menangis bodoh, lagi pula menangis kenapa aku?" aku berbohong

"Bohong kau. Mata mu bengkak. Ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling matamu. Kau tampak menyeramkan. Kau tahu itu dan kau sangat kurus sekarang." bentak Victoria.

Okay, aku belum sempat melihat bayanganku di cermin. Dan deskripsi yang Victoria lontarkan itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Bodoh. Aku tetap cantik" bela ku "Kau tidak tahu yah? Tadi pagi ada namja tampan yang terpesona akan kecantikanku dan dia ... YA! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu" bentakku pada Kyuhyun. dari tadi dia melihatku dengan tatapan jijik. Kurang ajar bocah itu.

Dia hanya mengangkat sebah alisnya. Dan ia terkekeh geli mendengar bentakan ku.

Hal itu membuatku makin marah. Dan tatapan dia itu mengingatkan ku dengan perkataan dia waktu malam itu. malam dimana ia mengejek ku habis-habisan. Apa aku sejelek itu? apa mungkin? mungkin benar apa yang dikatakannya. Buktinya sampai sekarang belum ada yang mendekatiku. Dan aku masih mencintai Jinyoung. senyumannya. Perlakuan baiknya terhadapku.

aku melihat Jinyoung di lab Komputer, yang kebetulan dekat dengan kantin. Apa aku salah lihat? Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Ternyata benar. Itu Jinyoung. tengah berdiri bersama seorang wanita. Wanita yang dipesta itu. kenapa mereka ada disisi? Sedang apa?

apa mereka belum puas membuat ku merana akhir-akhir ini. Aku melihat Jinyoung tertawa bersama gadis itu. terlihat sangat bahagia. Mataku terasa perih. Sial. Jangan sampai aku menangis di depan Victoria dan Kyuhyun. memalukan.

Victoria menatapku cemas "Kau kenapa?" tanya nya lembut.

Aku terkesiap. Pura-pura meminum es jeruk ku lagi.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa" gumamku serak. Kenapa suaraku serak begini.

"Paling juga dia baru menyadari kalau dia itu jelek" gumam Kyuhyun santai. Aku melongo menatapnya. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa dia dengan ku? Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan.

Aku tidak pernah membuat dia marah. Tapi kenapa dia...

"Apa yang kau katakan ha" pekik ku. Tak sengaja aku menghentakan kakiku. akibatnya, lututku mengenai meja.

"Akhhh" Aku meringis sambil meniup lututku. darahnya kembali mengalir.

Aku mendengar Victoria terkesiap melihat lututku. dan aku melihat Kyuhyun melotot kearah lututku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Victoria khawatir

"Ini hanya luka kecil..." tanpa sengaja aku menoleh kearah Jinyoung dan Wanitanya. Jinyoung tengah mencium pipi wanita itu. what? Ini sekolahan. Jangan mentang-mentang ini sekolahan ayahnya dan dia bisa melakukan tindakan senonoh.

Aku merasakan air mataku bertumpuk dipelupuk mataku. Aku merasakan perih yang teramat. Bukan.. perih itu bukan berasal dari lututku. melainkan dari hatiku. Kenapa.. kenapa terasa begitu perih. Melihat cinta pertama sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain?

Aku terisak sambil meniup lututku yang berdarah.

"Ini semua karena kau. Cho Kyuhyun" pekik Victoria "Minta maaf kepada Sungmin sekarang" bentaknya

"Loh. Kenapa aku yang minta maaf. Jelas-jelas salah dia sendiri. Dan sepertinya dia sudah terluka sebelum aku mengejeknya" gumamnya santai.

"Yang benar saja kau" bentak Victoria lagi. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Mereka berdua sama saja. apa mereka tidak malu? Mereka menjadi tontonan penghuni kantin.

"Sudah kalian. Aku tidak apa-apa. memang ini bukan salah Kyuhyun" loh kenapa aku malah membelanya? Aku yakin, yang berbicara saat ini bukan aku "Aku memang sudah terluka sebelumnya" gumamku. "Lagipula ini tidak terlalu perih" yang perih itu hatiku .. lanjutku dalam hati.

"Itu bukannya Jinyoung? sedang apa dia disini? Mereka bermesraan" kata Victoria tercekat. Aku melihat Kyuhyun menyiku pingang Victoria. Dan Victoria menjadi salah tingkah dan menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan

"Sayang, lebih baik kita sembuhakan lukamu" kata Victoria lembut. tumben anak itu menjadi lembut.

Aku mengangukan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Handphone Victoria berbunyi. Ia langsung melihat layar Handphone nya. Mungkin aku salah lihat. Victoria tersipu malu ketika melihat handphone nya. Kenapa dia?

"Ehmm. Ming, maaf aku tidak bisa ikut membersihkan lukamu. Biar Kyuhyun saja yang membantumu membersihkan lukamu ya" katanya sambil berdiri

APA?

"Apa?" pekik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat marah kearah Victoria. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ada acara. Memangnya kau ingin kemana? Terburu-buru sekali. Biar aku antar" kata Kyuhyun sambil ikut berdiri. Victoria melotot kearah Kyuhyun. ia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun supaya duduk kembali.

Aku melihat Victoria membisikan sesuatu lalu ia menoleh kearah ku sambil tersenyum

"Kau akan di antar pulang oleh Kyuhyun nanti. Sekarang Kyuhyun akan membersihkan luka mu di UKS. Benar kan Kyu?" tanya Victoria sambil menatap sangar kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengakat bahunya acuh.

Setelah Victoria pergi. Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk canggung disana. ok, jelas – jelas dia tidak ikhlas membersihkan lukaku.

"Merepotkan" gumamnya sambil menatap dingin kearahku. Entah mengapa, melihat tatapan dinginnya membuat aku sedih. Aku merasakan perih di tenggorokanku. Dan juga hatiku. Semua namja sama saja. tidak ada yang menyukaiku. Semua namja membenciku. Kyuhyun salah satunya. Kenapa? Kenapa hidupku seperti ini.

Aku menundukan kepalaku sambil meniup lututku. aku tidak mau merepotkan Kyuhyun. jelas-jelas tadi Kyuhyun ingin menemani Victoria dibanding aku. dan dia disini dengan terpaksa. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak mau menangis dihadapannya. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Dia melongo melihatku. Mungkin karena mukaku merah menahan tangis. Dan... mataku berkaca-kaca.

Aku menarik nafas panjang "Kau susul Victoria saja. aku bisa ke UKS sendiri dan membersihkannya sendiri" air mata mengalir dari mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Lutut bahkan hatiku sakit.

Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Okay, aku tidak suka tatapan itu. aku tidak mau dikasihani olehnya

Dengan kasar aku mengusap air mata ku. Sebelum aku ke UKS aku ke ibu kantin untuk membayar setelah itu aku berjalan ke UKS. Aku melihat Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihatku. Kalau ada lalat yang masuk ke mututnya baru tau rasa tuh anak.

* * *

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih. Untuk ke UKS aku harus melewati lab komputer yang dimana masih ada Jinyoung dengan kekasihnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Aku pasti bisa. Yah. Aku pasti bisa. Ketika aku hampir dekat dengan lab komputer, aku mearasa badanku melayang. Reflek aku memegang apapun di dekatku supaya aku tidak jatuh.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher seseorang yang tengah mengendongku. Muka ku memerah. Wajahku dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun... aku sampai merasakan nafasnya. Bau mint yang menyegarkan. Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Aku tersadar, aku mencoba meronta dari gendongannya. Yang benar saja, dia menggendongku ala pengantin baru. Dia menahanku supaya aku tidak terjatuh

"Diam. Kau sangat berat" katanya tercekat. Aku ingin menyupah kan sumpah serapah tepat diwajahnya, namun aku urungkan karena aku mendengar suara merdu Jinyoung

"Kalian. Romantis sekali" katanya memuji. Aku langsung terdiam. Malu kepergok dengan pose seperti ini dengan Kyuhyun. aku langsung memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bau keringat.

Aku merasakan dia kaku dan tegang. Kenapa dia? mungkin malu karena menggendong aku

"Kenapa wanita itu?" tanya kekasih Jinyoung

"Dia terjatuh. Kakinya sakit" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Aku ingin membawanya ke UKS. Permisi" lanjut Kyuhyun lalu Kyuhyun membawaku ke UKS.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Kyuhyun menurunkanku ke ranjang dengan perlahan. Dengan gesit ia mengambil obat untuk membersihkan lukaku. Aku melihat ia mencari-cari obat lain. Aku mendengar ia mengerutu. Kenapa dia. kalau dia tidak mau mengantarku, kenapa dia sekarang ada disini.

"Sudah biar aku saja" kataku ketika ia hendak membersihkan lukaku. Aku hendak mengambil kapas dan obat itu dari tangannya namun dengan kasar ia memukul tanganku. Aku menjerit sakit. perih. Kenapa dia terlihat marah. Aku membuka mulutku untuk membentaknya namun aku tutup mulutku kembali ketika ia menatapku sangar. Kenapa dia?

Dengan terpaksa aku membiarkan dia membersihkan lukaku. Aku meringis ketika ia menyetuh lukaku.

"Stttt" katanya lalu ia meniup lukaku. Mukaku memerah. Baru kali ini aku berdekatan dengan namja sedekat ini. Se... intim ini. Aku merasakan tubuh ku panas.. sadar Lee Sungmin jangan sampai kau terpesona. Ingat. Jangan mencintai namja. Biarkan mereka yang mencintaimu. Okay. Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas keluarkan, tarik nafas...

"Kau kenapa?" tanya nya bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku gelagapan.

"Perih" kataku dengan suara serak. Ia tersenyum miring lalu kembali membersihkan lukaku.

"Aku tahu, kau jatuh karena terus memikirkan Jinyoung mu itu" katanya tiba-tiba.

Whoaaaa dia bilang apa tadi?

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Dasar bodoh. kau menangisi namja yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaimu. Apa kau buta? Kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Dan siku mu juga luka" katanya tidak percaya. Aku hanya terdiam. Serasa terpojok oleh omongannya. Setelah membalut lututku dengan perban. ia membersihkan luka di siku ku yang berdarah.

Dia berdecak "Aku tahu. Jinyoung itu tampan. Tapi masih banyak yang tampan dibanding dia. dan aku tahu kalau dia kaya raya tapi masih banyak namja yang kaya raya di sini. Kau bodoh kalau kau melukai dirimu sendiri demi dia? yang benar saja..." Kyuhyun terus mengoceh. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. aku cape.

Badanku sakit, hatiku juga sakit. memang masih banyak namja disini. Tapi dia cinta pertama ku. Sulit untuk aku lupa. Ini rasanya sakit hati. Aku tidak mau mencintai, mencintai membuatku sakit. aku menggigit bibir bawahku, supaya aku tidak terisak.

Setelah selesai membalut lukaku. Kyuhyun duduk disampingku sambil memanadangiku. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau melihatnya. Aku tidak mau ia melihat tangisanku.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu ku lalu mengangkat sedikit daguku. Kami berpandangan untuk sesaat.

"Maaf" katanya tulus "Apa perkataan ku membuat kau menangis?" tanyanya

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "Bukan bodoh. aku menangis karena lutut dan siku ku perih. Kau sungguh kasar. Kalau tidak ikhlas, jangan membantuku. Pergi saja temani pacarmu itu" bentakku

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat ku marah-marah seperti ini. Kurang aja.

"Okay. Maafkan aku. apa masih perih?" aku menganguk menjawab pertanyaanya. Lalu ia menundukan kepalanya lalu mecium lututku yang sudah dibalut oleh perban

Wajah ku memerah. Apa yang dia lakukan. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menaatap kearahku "Sekarang... setelah dicium olehku.. apa masih sakit?" tanyanya

Refleks aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dia masih menatapku begitu intens. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca...

Aku merasakan tanganya menjulur untuk mengusap rambutku. Kenapa dia? dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak? Dia mengusap lembut rambutku. Tatapannya gelap. Apa yang dia fikirkan. Aku tidak suka ini. Dia membuat aku terpesona olehnya. Sialan. Dia sengaja melakukan itu.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau Victoria tahu bagaimana? Diakan pacarmu" bentakku. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulang"

* * *

Sesampainya diapartemen ku. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kyuhyun. "Ehhm" katanya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku melongo kearahnya. Tidak sopan sekali dia. dengan kesal aku keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Tanpa menoleh kearahnya lagi, aku berjalan sambil menggurutu.

"Aku pulang" kataku sambil membuka pintu apartemen ku. Aku tertegun ketika melihat Apartemen ku. Banyak orang. Dan disana ada Eoma dan Appa. Sedang apa mereka disini?

Eoma ku tersenyum menatapku lalu berjalan kearahku sambil menarik tanganku menuju ruang keluarga. Disana banyak orang. Aku masih bingung. Ada acara apa ini?

"Ini anakku. Lee Sungmin cantik kan?" kata ibu ku. Aku menoleh kearah Ahjuma yang berdiri didepanku. Dia tersenyum sambil memelukku.

"Kau sangat cantik nak" katanya setelah melepas pelukannya. Lalu ia menariku untuk duduk disampingnya

"Eoma.. sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya ku kepada Eoma yang sedang berdiri menatapku. Dia berjalan dan duduk disampingku. Lalu Eomaku menceritakan semuanya. Ahjuma yang disamping kanan ku itu sahabat Eoma. Dan sahabat Eoma itu mempunyai anak. Seorang namja. Usianya seumuranku.

Yang buat aku tercengang. Anak nya itu ingin menikahiku. Apa? yang benar saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Hari ini dia ingin bertunangan dengan ku. Whoaaa orang gila macam apa dia? tapi aku masih SMA masih muda untuk nikah. Tapi kata Eoma ku. Menikah masih lama. Sekarang hanya bertunangan. Aku berfikir.. dia ingin menikahiku, berarti dia sudah melihat wajahku? Dan dia terpesona denganku. Well. Tidak salah juga aku menerima pertunangan ini. Dia menyukaiku dan mungkin mencintaiku. Tidak ada sakit hati lagi. Well. Ide yang bagus. Aku menerima lamaran itu. tapi mana pria yang ingin menikahiku? Semoga tidak jelek. Aku mendengar suara bel

"Mungkin itu anakku" kata Ahjuma tadi sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Sayang, cepat kemari. Temui calon tuanganmu. Dia menerima pertunangannya" aku mendengar Ahjuma tadi berbicara. Dia terdengar sangat bahagia. Semoga anaknya tampan. Tampan . tampan. Badanku gemetar. Beberapa saat kemudian ahjuma tadi menghampiriku bersama seorang namja tampan. Refleks aku berdiri dari dudukku. Dia... namja yang menolongku tadi pagi. Dia tersenyum bahagia "Hai" bisiknya. Suaranya sexy. Oh my god. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Kenalkan Ini anakku. Lee Donghae"

Dan aku rasa aku ingin pingsan sekarang


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah tiga tahun aku bertunangan dengan Donghae. Dan selama tiga tahun itu pula aku merasa bersalah. Walaupun dia tampan bak malaikat turun dari langit, aku tetap belum bisa menyukainya. Karena aku masih menegakkan prinsipku. Dan rupanya prinsipku itu menjadi bumerang bagi ku. Aku mencoba mencintainya karena aku merasa kasihan dengan kegigihannya mendekatiku, perhatiannya. Tapi yang aku lakukan hanya perilaku dingin kepadanya.

Dulu aku mencoba untuk tidak mencintai namja. Biar dia yang tergila-gila padaku. Tapi sekarang aku seperti dikutuk. Tidak bisa mencintai namja. Aku sudah berusaha mencintai Donghae tapi... hasilnya sama saja. hati ku ingin menjauh dari nya tapi aku tidak bisa. Suatu hari dia mengajak ku pergi makan malam.

Dia begitu semangat mengajakku ke sebuah restoran langanannya. Aku pura-pura bersemangat dan senang tapi hal itu membuat aku merasa jadi monster. Aku tidak baik untuknya. Aku terlalu jahat.

Dia begitu perhatian. Selalu memberikan ku bunga, coklat. Mengirimkan ku kata kata manis penuh cinta. Entah rasanya aku... aku terasa hampa.

Hari ini aku baru pulang bermain di taman hiburan bersama Donghae. Dan aku langsung berbaring diranjangku.

Aku menerima pesan singkat.. dari Donghae

_'Aku sudah sampai sayang, kau langsung istirahat tidur. Sudah malam. Aku mencintaimu. Mimpikan aku yah'_

Dan aku mendesah panjang setelah membaca pesan singkat itu. aku sungguh keterlaluan. Aku jahat. Dia begitu baik kepada ku tapi kenapa aku begitu jahat kepadanya. Apa dia sangat mencintaiku? Sangat? Di dasar hatiku aku berdoa, supaya Donghae mencintai yeoja lain.

Handphone ku bergetar lagi. Ketika aku membaca pesan masuk itu aku langsung membantih handphone ku ke kasur. Sialan.

Walaupun aku dan bocah itu tidak kuliah di tempat yang sama, bocah itu tetap mengangguku. Selama tiga tahun belakangan ini dia selalu mengirimkan pesan tidak jelas kepadaku.

Kadang dia hanya bilang 'bodoh' 'rata' 'sok imut' 'sok cantik' atau lain sebagainya dan sekarang dia mengirimi ku pesan singkat dengan tak kalah menyebalkan

'Dumb dumb dumb' yang artinya tolol.

Ada apa sih? kenapa dia membenciku. Kali ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku harus memberi ancaman kepadanya. Dengan kasar aku meraih handphone lu lalu menelepon si brengsek itu.

Pada sambungan kedua dia menjawab

"Ada apa bodoh?" tanyanya santai

"Kau namja pisikopat. Berhenti mengirimi ku pesan seperti itu. enyah kau. Jangan ganggu aku lagi" bentak ku padanya. Aku mendengar suara tertawa disana. sialan. Dia menertawaiku.

"Jangan salahkan aku. aku hanya ingin mengigatkan mu kalau kau itu bodoh" katanya enteng.

Whoaaaaaaaa apa sih yang dia mau?

"Atas dasar apa kau mengataiku seperti itu" bentakku

"Aku ada bukti. Kau bertunangan dengan namja yang sama sekali kau cintai. Bodoh itu namanya" gumamnya santai.

Aku terdiam. Tahu dari mana dia kalau aku bertunangan? Pasti dari Victoria

"Tau dari mana kau kalau aku tidak menyukai tuanganku? Kau kira kau apa hah"

Dia tertawa lalu berbisik "Aku tahu karena hatimu sudah diambil oleh seseorang. Kau tidak bisa menyukai namja lain selain namja yang mencuri hatimu itu" suaranya sungguh sexy membuat aku merinding

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kalau maksudmu namja itu Jinyoung, kau salah. aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Dia sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain" teriak ku. Sungguh. Emosiku terkuras habis olehnya. Aku mendengar derap langkah menuju kamarku

"Noona. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungjin dibalik pintu. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabku masih membentak.

" Putuskan saja dia kalau kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Aku akan menggangumu terus sampai kau sadar. Gadis bodoh" desis Kyuhyun. kenapa... kenapa dia terdengar seperti monster. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya katakan. Kenapa dia selalu mengangguku.

"Kalau kau masih mengganguku. Aku akan laporkan kau ke polisi"

Aku mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. terdengar menyeramkan..

"Camkan kata-kataku. Kau tidak pernah bahagia dengannya. Dan kau akan menderita"

Lalu ia memutuskan sambungannya. Yang benar saja dia. kurang ajar. Memberiku ancaman tidak jelas seperti itu. lihat saja dia, kalau dia masih membuatku kesal akan aku beri pelajaran.

.

.

Tapi... yang dikatakannya benar juga. Aku tidak pernah bisa bahagia kalau aku terikat oleh namja yang tidak aku cintai... begitu menyiksa. Kenapa... kenapa hatiku terasa mati. Tidak bisa mencintai namja manapun.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku berbaring diatas ranjang dan menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...

Keesokan harinya aku bangun dari tidurku. setelah mandi aku memeriksa handphone ku. Terdapat pesan masuk dari ... Donghae

'Selamat pagi sunshine...'

Aku meremas handphone ku keras. Donghae-ah... maafkan aku...

Dengan cepat aku mengetik balasan 'selamat pagi juga '

Hanya itu yang bisa aku balas. Entahlah aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura mencintainya. Handphone ku bergetar lagi. Ternyata ada telepon dari... Victoria? Tumben dia nelepon pagi-pagi. Biasanya dia nelepon malam hari, dan setiap dia nelepon dia selalu menceritakan pangerannya. Okay, aku masih bingung. Bukannya Victoria itu berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? buktinya sampai sekarang mereka selalu bersama bahkan kuliah di tempat yang sama.

Setiap aku tanya siapa pangeran Victoria, dia tidak mau menjawabnya. Ok. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak ingin cerita. Toh dia punya privasi yang tidak bisa aku ganggu. Pernah suatu saat aku bertanya tentang hubungan Victoria dengan Kyuhyun. dan Victoria hanya tertawa setiap aku menanyakan hal itu.

"Kami baik-baik saja. sampai sekarang masih selalu bersama" katanya waktu itu. well, mungkin mereka benar-benar menjalin kasih. Ah. Aku tidak peduli dengan urusan cinta mereka. Apa lagi kalau itu berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Lagu black eyed peas masih mengalun. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, aku mengangkat telepon itu

"Sungmin" pekik Victoria. Aduh.. suaranya membuat telingaku mendengung

"Bodoh. kau hampir membuat telingaku tuli. Bisa tidak kau bersikap lemah lembut layaknya wanita" kataku memarahi. Aku mendengar suara cekikikan Victoria. Ya ampun. Dia sama saja seperti Kyuhyun

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat"

"Permintaan maaf diterima" kata ku malas. "Ada apa kau menelepon pagi-pagi seperti ini? Menggangu. Aku bentar lagi ingin pergi kuliah, ada kelas pagi" gumamku ketus. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar cekikikan disana

"Kau akhir-akhir ini selalu ketus kepada ku. Tapi tidak apa-apa. aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak usah minta maaf" katanya santai. Aku mendengar senyuman di suaranya. Lagi pula.. siapa yang mau minta maaf.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menahan emosiku "Ada apa gerangan kau meneleponku, tuan putri?" tanya ku lembut. yang sengaja di lembut-lembutkan. Kelakuannya makin lama makin menyebalkan. Mungkin tertular Kyuhyun. entahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Well, ayahku mengijinkan aku berlibur di pulau pribadi miliknya. Pulau anggur. Aku ingin melihat cara pembuatan Wine disana" gumamnya menahan tawa

"Well?"

"Kau harus ikut berlibur disana. tenang. Dipulau itu ada penduduk. Tidak terlalu banyak, mereka berkerja untuk ayahku. Aku tidak ingin penolakan. Minggu depan kau harus ikut denganku. Hanya kita berdua di mansion keluargaku. Kita akan bersenang-senang disana. dan pria disana sangat sexy" kata Victoria berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tanpa kau paksa juga aku akan ikut. Kau tahu, dari dulu aku ingin ketempat itu. aku ingin mencicipi wine disana" gumamku. Memang tidak ada salahnya juga berlibur disana. sekalian menenangkan fikiran.

Victoria tertawa senang diujung sana "Asik. Kita kesana pakai heli punya ayahku. Nanti kau kerumahku dulu. Tidak usah banyak-banyak bawa bajunya. Di mansion ku, banyak gaun-gaun dan bikini. Jadi jangan khawatir. Selama kau disana kau akan bahagia" katanya. Belum sempat aku merespon ucapannya, dia sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Benar-benar tidak sopan. Dasar orang kaya

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang berada dikantin kampus menikmati minuman bersoda dan sepiring spicy chicken wings. Memang makanan ini yang menurutku paling enak. Pedasnya terasa begitu nikmat di lidah. Hmmmm yummy.

Ketika aku sedang asyik memakan makananku, Hyukjae temen satu jurusanku menghampiriku dan duduk didepanku. Dan ia langsung mengambil makanku

"YA apa yang kau lakuakan Monkey" pekikku marah sambil menatap Hyukjae yang tengah asyik memakan makannanku.

Hyukjae, gadis itu memang suka dipanggil monkey. dari SMA. Dulu dia satu SMA denganku. Dia pernah membantuku mengajari musik kepada anak SMP dulu. Gadis itu cukup manis, sangat suka bernari. Dulu aku tidak terlalu deket dengannya namun semenjak Kuliah, aku menjadi dekat dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya sambil menjilat jari-jarinya

"Kau tidak lihat. Aku sedang makan" gerutu ku sebal. Kadang sifatnya aneh. membingungkan. Aku yakin, dia bukan berasal dari planet ini.

Dia berdehem "Tunangan mu itu bagaimana?" tanyanya acuh.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya santai.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabku jujur. Aku melihat Hyukjae terpana oleh sesuatu yang berdiri dibelakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakangku. Tidak jauh disana ada Donghae sedang membawa sebuket bunga. Ia melambai kearahku.

Dia kenapa ada disini? Dengan kaku aku membalas lambaiannya. Dia berlari kearahku lalu duduk disampingku.

"Ini untuk minnie" katanya lembut sambil memberikan bunga kepada ku. Dengan canggung aku mengambil bunga itu. "Itu.." suaraku serak. Lalu aku berdehem "Itu indah sekali. Makasih" gumamku lembut

Aku melirik kearah Hyukjae dia ... terlihat tidak nyaman. Donghae menatap Hyukjae "Hai" kata Donghae lembut kearah Hyukjae..

Whoaaaa apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Hyukjae tersipu...

Tiba-tiba aku punya ide. Yah... jadi iblis kali-kali tidak salah juga

* * *

Sepulang dari Kampus, Donghae mengajaku ke restoran miliknya. Kita akan makan siang disana. aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti hatinya.

Dan sekarang aku dan Donghae duduk disalah satu meja. Restoran ini sungguh menyejukan. Ketika memasuki restoran ini seperti memasuki hutan. Banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan hijau didalam sini. Siapapun yang mendesign ini sangat keren. Dan terdengar suara-suara dari binatang-binantang yang ada di hutan. Seperti suara burung, jangkiring.. bahkan katak.

Tidak ada binatang disini. Itu hanya efek suara yang sengaja dinyalakan. Agar suasana didalam sini seperti dihutan. Ketika aku menoleh kelangit-langit. Aku terpana. Langit-langit itu transparan. Jadi dari sini bisa melihat keatas. Kalau malam bisa melihat bintang-bintang. Seperti berada di hutan. Dan kalau tengah hari tidak begitu terik. Entah trik apa yang dipakai supaya tidak kepanasan.

Aku mengendarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Aku suka nuansa seperti ini. Menenangkan..

"Kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Donghae menginstrupsi lamunanku

Aku menatapnya lembut "Ya. Baru kali ini aku kesini. Indah" kataku kagum.

"Aku akan membuat mu bahagia. Calon istriku" gumamnya tulus. Aku tersedak oleh ludahu sendiri. Tadi... dia bilang apa?

"Kenapa kau terkejut gitu sayang. Bentar lagi kita akan menikah kan?" tanyanya tak kalah lembut.

Menikah? kapan? Kapan dia melamarku? Sepertinya aku mengalami Anterograde amnesia. Aku tidak ingat.

Seprtinya Donghae dapat membaca fikiranku, ia langsung tersenyum "Kenapa kau pucat sayang. Aku belum melamarmu" gumamnya tertawa. "Tapi orang tua kita sudah merencanakan hal ini. Dan katanya acara akan digelar akhir tahun ini"

Akhir tahun ini? Berarti enam bulan lagi. Apa?.

Dia terlihat bingung "Mereka tidak memberitahumu yah?"

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Tidak bisa. Aku akan terus menyiksanya karena aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi muka dia berbinar bahagia. Aku tidak bisa melemparkan bom tepat di wajahnya. Okay. Aku harus merencanakan sesuatu.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^666

Seminggu kemudian aku bersiap-siap untuk kepulau bersama Victoria. Aku harus ke rumah Victoria pada jam sepuluh. Tentang ucapan Donghae waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Tiga hari lalu aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Aku akan membuat Donghae yang membatalkan pernikahan ini.

Aku sudah bilang kepada Donghae tentang acara liburanku. Ia terlihat begitu kecewa karena liburan kali ini aku habiskan bermain bersama Victoria. Donghae sudah merencanakan untuk pergi liburan bersama teman-temannya dan dia menyuruhku ikut dengannya. Dengan halus aku menolak ajakannya dan ... betapa baiknya dia.. dia tidak marah kepadaku.

Setelah semuanya siap, aku pergi kerumah Victoria. Dan setelah itu kita berangkat ke pulau nya dengan heli pribadi. Wow temanku yang satu ini benar benar kaya raya.

Hari pertama dipulau itu kami bersenang-senang. Dan Mansion Victoria sungguh luarbiasa. Semua ada di dalam sini. Salon, lapangan basket, spa, kolam renang, bioskop kecil dan masih banyak lagi. Dan banyak pelayan yang melayani.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku dan Victoria pergi ke pabrik anggur. Disana kami di temani seorang mandor yang.. errr sexy... benar kata Victoria. Namja disini –anak mudanya— sangat hot. Sampai-sampai Victoria ternganga memandang sang mandor yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu.

Karena hari sudah menjelang sore, aku pulang ke mansion Victoria sendirian. Karena si bocah itu masih betah disana. dengan sang mandor yang sexy.

Untung saja jarak antara mansion dan Perkebunan anggur tidak terlalu jauh, aku jadi berani pulang sendiri. Aku ingin buru-buru mandi. Badanku aku harus mandi.

Mansion ini cukup sepi. Para pelayan entah berlari menuju kamarku. dengan cepat aku membuka seluruh pakaian ku di kamar. Dalam keadaan telanjang bulat aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana aku menampung air hangat ke dalam bathtub. Setelah air penuh aku berendam disana. enaknya...

Setelah mandi aku melihat kesekeliling. Tidak ada handuk. Sialan aku lupa membawa Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari-cari handuk. Aku tidak membawa handuk karena Victoria tidak usah bawa banyak-banyak.

Aku melihat handuk diatas ranjang. Tadi aku tidak melihat ada handuk disana. apa mungkin pelayan yang menyiapkan. Entah lah. Ketika aku hampir sampai ranjang aku mendengar suara orang bersiul. Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Oh Shit.

Kyuhyun berdiri santai di ambang pintu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan... menjijikan. Dengan cepatk aku menarik selimbut dan membalut tubuhku dengan selimbut. Mukaku memerah. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini.. sialan pergi kau" bentakku marah. Dia sejak kapan melihatku seperti ini. Memalukan. Dia hanya mengangkat kedua tangan lalu dengan santai berbaring di ranjangku

"Victoria mengundangku. Apa kau tidak menyambutku? Tapi... sambutan tadi memang sangat menakjubkan" guamamnya lalu menghela nafas panjang. Aku makin mengangkat selimbutku sampai kedaguku. Kurang ajar. Dia santai seperti itu. mengintipku. Mataku perih... ini sungguh keterlaluan

"Pergi kau dari sini" kata ku datar. Dia menoleh kearahku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Pergi dari sini sekarang" bentakku. Dia terkejut melihatku seperti ini namun kemudian dia terkekeh geli. "Ya aku pergi sekarang" katanya sambil mencium sekilas pipi ku.

Dia berjalan santai keluar kamar. Dengan cepat dan penuh emosi aku berlari kearahnya lalu menarik bahunya. Dia tertegun melihatku yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun dengan cepat aku memberikan bogem mentah kepadanya. Sampai dia tersungkur kebelakang. Aku menarik kerah bajunya dan memukulinya lagi lalu aku dorong dia keluar kamar ku dan aku banting pintu kamar ku dengan keras.

"Brengsek" bentakku

* * *

Pagi harinya, tanganku bengkak karena habis memukul Kyuhyun. tapi kalau di fikir-fikir.. kasihan juga dia. seharusnya aku tidak keterlaluan seperti itu. malam tadi aku tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Kyuhyun. entah mengapa kehadiran Kyuhyun disini membuat aku tenang. Walaupun dia enyebalkan tapi aku menikmatinya. Okay... aku tidak menyukainya bahkan mencintainya hanya saja.. aku merasa kasihan kepadanya karena Victoria terpesona oleh lelaki lain selain dia.

Aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum keluar kamar. Aku mendapati Kyuhyun sedang sarapan di meja makan. Aku tidak melihat Victoria dimana-mana. Kemana anak itu? jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Victoria menginap di pondok. Cukup jauh dari sini" gumam Kyuhyun ketika aku bergabung dengannya. Aku mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. wajahnya sedikit lebam.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanyaku lembut kepadanya. Dia menatapku sesaat lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" gumamnya dingin. Loh... kenapa dia berubah dingin seperti ini

"Maafkan aku. tidak seharusnya aku memukulmu seperti itu.. aku.. aku.." aduh. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. aku melihat dia sedikit tersenyum

"Gadis bodoh. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf" gumamnya "Maaf karena aku mengintip tubuhmu. Sejujurnya aku... aku bingung waktu itu harus berbuat apa" lanjutnya. Dia menatapku dengan tulus

Kami bertatapan untuk beberapa menit. Tidak aku sangka dia begitu tampan, menganggumkan dan... entahlah apa yang harus aku deskripsikan untuknya. Jantungku berdetak dengan keras... mungkin... mungkin tidak ada salahnya dekat dengan Kyuhyun...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

Hari ini kuhabiskan bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Victoria ternyata mengundang Kyuhyun kesini untuk menemaniku. Kenapa dia menyuruh Kyuhyun menemaniku. Apa dia tidak takut kalau aku dengan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak disini. Tapi... aku tidak peduli.. aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini...

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak buruk juga. Dia sangat asyik diajak main. Diajak bicara... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Didekat dirinya begitu... nyaman

Malam ini aku dan dia makan malam bersama di teras mansion. Yang kebetulan menghadap ke pantai. Udara malam hari cukup dingin. Angin bertiup kencang. Aku mengeratkan jaketku.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya sambil duduk disampingku. Ia menuangkan Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 di gelasku.

Makan malam kali ini sungguh sunyi. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Kau .. jadi menikah dengan Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Donghae? Ah aku lupa dengan Donghae. Tunangan macam apa aku ini.

"Jadi.. akhir tahun ini mungkin" jawabku gugup. Dia berhenti makan dan ia menatapku

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak mencintainya... kalau kau tidak mencintainya... jangan menikahinya" katanya tegas. Whoaaa siapa dia? dia tidak bisa mengaturku.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu hah" kataku marah. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat responku

Ia menghela nafas panjang "Aku hanya... hanya tidak habis fikir. Kau akan menyakiitinya. Dan hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang dan juga kau merasakan perasaan bersalah setiap saat. Dan... aku yakin, sekarangpun kau merasa bersalah" gumamnya halus.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. tapi apa dayaku.. aku takut... takut dengan semua keputusanku. Aku tidak mau menyesal karena keputusanku.

"Kau tahu" kataku serak "Didunia ini ada yang kaya dan miskin, baik dan jahat, akhir yang indah dan akhir yang buruk.."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti "Aku takut... aku berada diakhir yang buruk. Aku takut jika keputusanku salah aku akau menyesal... dan aku takuttt" aku mulai terisak

"Takut mencintai. Semenjak kejadian Jinyoung. aku bersumpah tidak ingin menyukai namja. Biar dia saja yang tergila-gila pada ku. Tapi ternyata.. ini sangat-sangat menyiksa. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih apa sekarang. Aku takut menyesal. Aku mencoba menyukai Donghae tapi tidak bisa" kataku panjang lebar.

Tanpa diduga, ia menangkupkan wajahku. Ibu jarinya mengusap air mataku.

"Kau harus batalkan pernikahanmu.. demi kebaikan semua orang... demi kebaikan ku juga"

Apa?

Dia memajukan kepalanya lalu ia mengecup sekilas bibirku. Lembut.. bibirnya sangat lembut. aku memejamkan mataku. Untuk kali ini aku bersikap egois. Aku menginginkan sentuhannya lagi.

Karena aku tidak menolah, Kyuhyun menciumku makin dalam. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk bibirku. Membuat aku membuka bibirku. Lalu ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Aku menerimanya dan aku membalas ciumannya. Ciuaman terlarang...

Otakku menyuruh ku mendorong Kyuhyun namun tubuh ku menginginkannya. Tangan ku meremas helayan ramut Kyuhyun.

"I love u" gumamnya sebelum ia menggendongku ke kamarnya.. hari ini... salah satu kamar mansion dipenuhi erangan dan desahan kenikmatan

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku berada di mansion ini. Berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Victoria belum kembali. Entah apa yang dia lakukan... dan Donghae... dia tidak memberiku kabar. Aneh sekali. Tapi tidak apalah. Aku bahagia disini bersama Kyuhyun. kadang dia menyebalkan, kadang dia romantis sekali.

Aku pernah bilang. Kalau aku tidak bisa mencintai.. tapi sekarang.. aku merasakan perasaan itu... bersama Kyuhyun. namja itu.. sungguh membuatku bahagia. Berada di dekatnya begitu nyaman.

Siang ini aku mencari Kyuhyun. dari pagi aku belum melihatnya. Kemana dia. setelah berkeliling aku melihat Kyuhyun di kebun. Aku berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. makin dekat.. aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang memeluk seorang yeoja.. yeoja itu Victoria? Apa.. Victoria? Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Mataku terasa perih ketika aku melihat Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Victoria.

Cukup sudah aku benci ini. Sialan.. aku merasakan rasa sakit ini. Namun kali ini begitu sakit.. aku ingin pulang sekarang..

Aku berlari ke dalam mansion dan mengepack pakaianku. Setelah selesai aku berjalan keluar mansion. Disana aku melihat Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tengah menggandeng Victoria.

Aku menelan ludahku. Tenggorokanku perih.

"Mau kemana Ming?" tanya Victoria bingung ketika melihatku membawa koper.

"Aku ingin pulang . sekarang." Kataku dingin. Victoria melepaskan gandengan Kyuhyun lalu ia berjalan mendekatiku

"Kenapa? Kita belum selesai liburannya"

"Aku ingin mengirus acara pernikahan ku dengan Donghae. Sepertinya ... pernikahanku di majukan"

Victoria dan Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar alasanku. Well mungkin aku harus kembali ke namja yang mecintaiku. Nomore pain

* * *

Hari ini aku menatap diriku dicermin. Aku mengenakan gaun putih yang cukup cantik. Dan rambut ku digerai. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ini yang terbaik. Lupakan dia.. lupakan namja yang kau cintai Lee Sungmin.

Sepulang dari Pulau Victoria. Aku belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.. dan aku selalu menghindarinya. Setiap melihat dia membuatku sakit. aku menikah di akhir tahun ini. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengan Donghae. Ini aneh...

Pintu kamarku dibuka. Disana Victoria masuk aku menatap diri ku lagi di cermin.

"Kau sangat cantik" gumam Kyuhyun. apa? Kyuhyun? aku menoleh. Ternyata Victoria tidak sendiri. Disana ia bersama Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya ku panik. Aku melirik Kyuhyun lalu kembali melirik Victoria

"Dia ingin bicara" gumam Victoria lalu ia pergi dari kamar dan membiarkan aku berdua dengan Kyuhyun dikamar

"Victoria" panikku aku tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun disini. Hatiku kembali sakit

Kyuhyun melangkah kearahku "Minnimi"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu" bentakku marah. Ia meremas telapak tanganku. Dengan cepat aku menepis tangannya. aku tidak kuat. Dan tidak sanggup untuk bersentuhan dengannya.

Dia terlihat kecewa "Batalkan pernikahan ini. Kembali pada ku lagi"

Aku mendengus "Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku. Pergi dari ku dan buat diriku bahagia" bentak ku

Kyuhyun tertawa.. tapi tertawanya begitu aneh.. penuh dengan keputus asaan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia. Kau bahagia bersama ku"

"Aku tidak bahagia bersamamu. Kau hanya membuatku sakit hati. Sialan pergi dari sini" aku mendorong bahunya.

Tanpa ku sangka, Kyuhyun malah memelukku erat. Aku mencoba meronta namun ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau bahagia bersama ku. Aku tahu itu. dan aku tahu kalau kau mencintaiku. Please batalkan pernikahan ini" aku terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat terakhirnya yang diucapkan penuh dengan putus asa

Aku tidak bisa memendung air mataku lagi. Aku memukul dada Kyuhyun dan langsung menangis didadanya. Aku tidak peduli kalau make up ku menjadi rusak.

"Kau jahat. Kau menyakitiku" gumamku

"Apa yang aku lakukan ? sampai-sampai membuatmu sakit? katakan padaku. Kau membuatku bingung. Kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Donghae" katanya penuh kesediahan.

"Kau... kau bermesraan denga Victoria. Memeluknya erat dan menciumnya" teriak ku sambil mendorong tubuhnya. Aku menatap dia sangar dan dia menatapku geli.

"Kau cemburu dengan Victoria?" aku menganguk dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Oh jadi ini alasannya. Kau salah paham sayang. Aku dan Victoria tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. waktu itu dia senang. Dan berterima kasih padaku karena aku membantunya mendapatkan sang mandor. Well. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiku sendoro semenjak SMA itu." gumamnya panjang lebar

Muka ku memerah. Ternyata aku salah paham. Aduh. Mau disimpan dimana wajahku ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu kalau aku sangat malu. Ia memelukku erat lalu mencium kepalaku

"Dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Butuh waktu lama sampai aku bisa berdekatan denganmu"

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung

Dia terkekeh "Nanti aku ceritakan semuanya. Kalau kau membatalkan pernikahan ini" katanya

Kami berpelukan selama lima menit.

Aku harus membatalkan pernikahan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Kemudian aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. aku menoleh tanpa melepas pelukanku. Disana Victoria ternganga melihat kami. Dengan cepat ia masuk lalu menutup pintu.

"Sungmin" katanya panik

"Donghae... lari... maksudku ia meninggalkanmu" kata Victoria terbata-bata

"Apa?" aku melepaskan pelukanku

"Bagaiman bisa? Kenapa? Dia mencintaiku? Kenapa dia pergi dariku?" kataku bingung.

Aku mendengar suara tawa dari belakang.

Kyuhyun menertawaiku. Kuaramg ajar

"Kau jangan tertawa. Tega-tega sekali Donghae mencampakannku" kataku kesal

"Ternyata dia bertindak dengan benar" gumamnya

"Maksudmu?"

"Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku sudah merencankan ini. Aku membuat Donghae tergila-gila dengan wanita lain. Dan akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu" katanya santai

Apa katanya? Tega sekali dia melakukan itu kepadaku. Ini memalukan

Aku memukul bahu Kyuhyun

"Tega sekali kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Kau membuatku malu"

Kyuhyun menariku kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita. dan semua orang. Donghae sudah bahagia denga yang lain"

"Tapi ini membuatku malu. Nanti apa yang dibicarakan para tamu undangan?" kataku panik. Kali ini aku tidak meronta. Cukup aman berada di pelukan Kyuhyun

Aku mendengar dia tertawa "Tidak usah pedulikan mereka"

Enak saja dia mengatakan itu. ya jelas aku yang dikorbankan disini. Menyebalkan sekali dia. seenaknya

Dia mengangkat dagu ku agar dia bisa menatapku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Maafkan aku" gumamnya tulus "Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Termasuk dirimu" katanya lembut. ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipiku

Oh.. Kyuhyun-ku .. jantungku berdetak keras. Aku baru menyadari perasaan ini. Perasaan nyaman.. ucapan tulus dia dan... tadi dia mengatakan apa? dia menginginkanku?

"Semanjak kejadian tiga tahun lalu... aku menyukaimu.. aku menginginkanmu... kau bagaikan.. candu untukku. Maaf kalau aku selalu bertindak kasar. Aku.. aku waktu itu panik. Dan.. ketika aku memelukmu ketika kau menangis. Aku jadi ingin melindungimu" Dia mencium lembut keningku

"Dan penantian panjangku tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya aku bisa meluluhkan hatimu" dia menempelkan keningnya dikeningku.

Victoria mendengus "Menjijikan" katanya lalu ia pergi keluar. Aku baru menyadari kalau Victoria masih disini. Mukaku memerah. Kyuhyun masih dekat dengan ku.

"Kau mencintaiku kan Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya lembut. aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Entahlah. Aku.. aku takut" kataku jujur. Memang aku takut. Takut jatuh cinta padanya dan merasakan rasa sakit itu.

"Dengar" katanya lembut

"Lihat aku. tatap mataku" aku menuruti apa yang ia suruh. Dan aku melihat tatapan mata itu. tatapan tulus penuh cinta aku baru menyadari.. kalau Kyuhyun memiliki mata yang begitu indah

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Mungkin aku akan membuatmu kesal tapi kau harus bertahan .. demi kita. dan ... aku tidak akan pernah mau menyakitimu. Aku akan melindungimu.. pumpkins. Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku

"Sungmin" katanya penuh penekanan

"Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau mencintaiku"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang "Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau mempercayaiku?" tanyanya dengan frustasi...

"Entahlah. Buat aku terkejut" gumamku sambil memeluk erat Kyuhyun. dia tersenyum misterius kearahku.

"Aku tahu kau sudh menerimaku. Dan kau terlalu malu untuk mengakui kalau kau mencintaiku" ia menangkupkan wajahku lagi.

Aku hendak membantah ucapannya namun ia mengusap bibirku dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Shtttt" katanya lembut. suaranya yang sexy membuat pusatku berkedut. Dan badanku menjadi panas. well. Tatapannya menggitu membara. Aku tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Dan... aku rasa aku merindukannya didalam tubuhku

Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut keningku

"I am"

"Truly" ia mengecup hidungku

"Madly" ia mengecup lembut pipi kananku

"In Love" ia mengecup pipi kiriku

"With you" ia mengecup lembut daguku lalu menggigitnya pelan

Aku meringis "Kyu.. hentikan itu.. aku yakin bentar lagi orangtua ku datang" gumamku sambil mendorong dadanya pelan. Namun walaupun aku mendorong pelan dadanya. Aku masih dekat dengannya. Sampai-sampai aku merasakan nafasnya..

"Biarkan saja biar kita langsung dinikahkan" gumamnya santai. Aku melotot kearahnya namun ia malah tersenyum sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah kepadaku.

Refleks aku menampar wajahnya. Eh. Kenapa aku menamparnya? Ia terlihat begitu terkejut

"Ke..kenapa kau.." katanya tergagap. Dengan cepat aku mendorong Kyuhyun ke tembok lalu menciumnya habis-habisan. Aku merasakan bibirku perih. Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku seperti wanita bar-bar. Sialan. Aku tidak peduli. Sebut saja ini hukuman karena membuatku malu.

Aku merasakan bibirnya tersenyum lalu membalas ciumanku. Ia menekan bokong ku kearahnya. Aku menegerang. Aku merasakan ekresinya yang keras menusuk perutku. Kami berciuman makin liar dan panas. aku mendengar suara perempuan terkesiap di arah pintu. Oh sial

Aku mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah Eoma ku yang terlihat Shock. Disana ada Appa dan Victoria yang pucat pasi.

Oh god. Mukaku memucat. Well. Sepertinya aku dan Kyuhyun langsung dinikahkan. Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. dia tersenyum santai penuh dengan... apa itu? kepuasan? Kebahagian? Apa dia tidak malu? Oh man... kalau aku dinikahkan dengan Kyuhyun tidak masalah. Aku mencintainya. Dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Well aku ubah prinsipku..

Aku tidak ingin hanya dicintai. Aku ingin mencinta dan dicintai karena itu anugrah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk hambanya. Walaupun merasakan sakit hati. Itu wajar.. perjalanan Cinta tidak ada yang mulus kan? Dan sekarang.. aku harus menghadapi masalah yang sudah ada dihadapanku

FIN

hahhahha happy joy day. i love Kyumin Couple muaccchhhhhh

mian kalo garing atau ngegantung. udah mentok soalnya. hope you all enJOYed :)


End file.
